


Morning

by Methoxyethane



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: Flynn wakes up before Yuri does.





	Morning

Flynn was used to waking up at the early hours of dawn, even when he didn’t need to. It was ingrained into his blood as a knight, and he couldn’t no more help that than he could help the rhythm in which his heart beat.

Or whom it beat for, he considered as he glanced down at his still slumbering bed partner as he sat up and stretched his neck. Yuri of course hadn't taken to any part as a knight, least of all waking up for morning drills so he was still fast asleep in their bed in Aurnion without so much as a whisper of a clue Flynn wasn’t still lying with him and dreaming.

Which Flynn could be. Being outside of the capitol didn’t stop him from being Commandant, but it did let him flex on the rules of his station a little. Like spending a morning sleeping in with his outrageously attractive lover, for example. 

So Flynn didn’t get out of bed yet, just leaned against the headboard and continued staring at Yuri for a while, admiring the man in a way he was rarely allowed while Yuri was awake to notice it.

His features were soft with sleep, belying the youth Yuri’s mouthy personality rarely betrayed. His skin was pale for someone who spent as much of his life as possible outdoors running around with dogs and children, standing out even more against the dark of his hair.

And his hair. If there was one thing about Yuri’s outward appearance Flynn was obsessed with, it was probably his hair. Shining now in the grey light of dawn, a shade of purple so rich it looked black in anything but direct sunlight. Long and silky soft like Yuri actually took care of it when they both knew he barely remembered to wash, Flynn had dreams of just the flash of his hair taunting him while he chased down ghosts of Yuri’s he could never quite catch.

Except now. Here in his bed Yuri was alive and real and his, in ways Flynn had never imagined would be true in his wildest fantasies. Of which, as a man, he could admit there had been… copious amounts of. And many of which Yuri had made reality in the course of their nights together.

Flynn brushed a lock of hair out of Yuri’s face, and received a small sleepy groan in return for the finger brushing against his cheek. 

“Sstoppat,” Yuri grumbled, swatting Flynn’s hand away. “It’s ass o’clock in the morning, stop being awake.”

“I tried,” Flynn lied. “It was more fun watching you.”

“Freeaaaakkk,” Yuri complained, slowly blinking his eyes open. Flynn figured since he was already awake anyway, he was allowed to keep petting Yuri’s hair, feeling the dark strands run through his fingers. Usually Flynn was wearing gloves or gauntlets, he got to touch Yuri with his bare hands so seldom...

Yuri finally sat up, sheets falling around his waist to expose his bare torso, all the way down to the hip. Every inch was of him was beautiful, down to the last scar. “Seriously, what are you doing awake? You know we have to leave once it’s morning, are you just trying to get rid of me and get back to Zaphias that much faster?”

“The opposite,” Flynn admitted with a smile Sodia would probably call dopey. “I know we have to go our separate ways again, so I wanna soak up as much of this morning as I can until we have to go.”

Yuri had the gall to turn red, like a little flirting was more embarrassing than the things they got up to at night. “Who knew you were such a sap?”

“Everyone, really. I talk about you a lot.”

“Gross.” Yuri said back, but he still leaned forward to pull Flynn down for a kiss. “So,” he mumbled into the kiss, hands trailing under the sheets to stroke Flynn’s thigh. “Wanna repeat performance of last night?”

Flynn wanted to laugh. “That’s not what I had in mind by more time together,” He said, but leaned into the kiss to press his tongue into Yuri’s mouth. 

Yuri really did snicker, not quite breaking the kiss to mumble, “What else were we gonna do, while away the hours chatting over tea?”

“I mean,” Flynn brushed Yuri’s hair off of his neck to expose the flesh of his bare throat. “We could, yeah.”

Yuri only laughed, leaning into Flynn’s touch before just straight up climbing into his lap continue their kiss.

His weight was solid and heavy on on Flynn’s thighs, warm and alive in ways Flynn was always nothing but grateful for. He loved the feeling of Yuri on his lap, body pressed in as close to Flynn’s as they could get without being inside each other.

Which very well might be Yuri’s goal, judging by how he was sucking ravenously on Flynn’s tongue. His hands were also busy beneath the sheets in the narrow space between their bodies, bringing Flynn to full hardness with ease.

Flynn groaned from deep in his throat, his own hands sliding down Yuri’s back to open him up, because if Yuri wanted to do this Flynn certainly wasn’t going to argue. He was still a little wet and loose from last night and only needed one gel to open him up the rest of the way, and soon Yuri up on his knees to sink down onto Flynn’s aching hardness.

Yuri rode him like that, sitting in his lap in the breaking dawn light. Yuri’s hair fell into his face and onto his shoulders as he moved, a chorus of little gasping pants filling up the room with their shared breaths echoing against each other. A little slice of heaven for no one but the two of them, a tiny universe all unto themselves where nothing mattered but the other. 

In some ways, it felt like Yuri had always been Flynn’s entire universe. No matter what he did or where he went or who he was with, Yuri never managed to leave his thoughts. And when they were together… even if they weren’t being intimate like right now, all of Flynn’s attention was always on Yuri. 

Maybe it was love or maybe it was obsession or maybe it was both, but either way there was no fighting it. And here, right now, with Yuri in his arms and on his lap and his lips were curling into a happy smile even as they pared and moaned in pleasure, Flynn wouldn’t have in any other way.

  
  
  



End file.
